


Bastet the One and Only Catgirl

by graetat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Bast - Freeform, Bastet - Freeform, Catgirl, Egypt, F/M, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Mount Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graetat/pseuds/graetat
Summary: Bastet was a trapped ancient Egyptian goddess until she was released from her prison. Taking in her new found freedom Bastet finds a new human host for her and gives the girl extraordinary powers. Eventually growing up Bastet in her new host meet the one and only Selina Kyle and the infamous Catwomen takes them under her arm.





	Bastet the One and Only Catgirl

The scorching heat of the desert can be felt through young explore Nadeem Ali. He held his map closely to his eyes searching for his secret destination. Looking to his compass Nadeem kept making his way to his possible death. Being in the deserts of Egypt was bad enough but to be in them alone is even worse. One never knows what secrets hide in the dunes.

Nadeem was on his death trip to follow a map he bought from a vendor for a couple thousand pounds. It almost wiped his savings account clean, so he was banking on finding a new tomb and discovering some gold and riches. 

Looking to the soon to be setting sun Nadeem hurried over the last dune before his destination. Rounding the soft golden mound Nadeem saw what he was looking for. Carved into the rock at the base of the dune was a sandstone doorway. It was barely visible to the eyes as it had few carvings just some pictures of a cat. Filled with glee Nadeem made his way down to his final destination. His gamble on the map has paid off! Here he was about to make so much money from riches and his amazing discovery. 

Brushing off some of the sand and dirt on the door Nadeem looked closely at the hieroglyphics. They were the strangest hieroglyphics he has ever seen. It showed a cat-like a warrior battling in the sky for what seemed to be the sun god Ra. The warrior was cast down from the sky by the opposing forces leader and laid in this tomb. Interpreting the hieroglyphics as a high standing leader falling during an Egyptian war Nadeem pushed the heavy door inward. Little did he know was that the cat warrior Bast’s soul laid in the tomb. 

Coughing as dirt and sand flew out of the tomb Nadeem pushed inward some more to open the door fully. Setting his backpack on the ground Nadeem pulled out a flashlight and a dagger. Nadeem was an Egyptian god buff that did believe in the ancient spirits. He was frightful of getting haunted or much worse possessed for entering an unsettled spirit. Taking a deep breath Nadeem ventures into the tomb. 

Glancing at the walls Nadeem skims over the hieroglyphs he can see this ‘warrior's’ life being played out till there very end. The walls lined with small indents almost like shelves. Inside there were cat jars, statues with cat headed people, and what seemed to be older types of perfume or ointment bottles. Nadeem kept upon his journey through the tomb and the further he ventured the more the shelves lessened and the hieroglyphs began to make more of a story. A change that showed the warrior slowly becoming known for ointment and then for childbirth. The long hallway eventually ended and Nadeem found himself in a circular room. 

Jewels lined the walls and treasures seemed to pour out of the walls. Nadeem was, however, more entranced by an esophagus that was displayed in the center of the room. Slowly making his way over the treasures to the true treasure of a mummified body Nadeem finally reached his destination.

Dropping his backpack down Nadeem searched for a brush and a small camera. Taking the brush Nadeem began to clean of the fine layer of dust on the esophagus looking to see what secrets of the inhabitant laid on the surface. A sun, cats again, bottles, grasses and reeds, and red decorated the esophagus. The head on top seemed to yet again be a cat head. Nadeem retrieved his camera from his neck and began taking pictures of the esophagus and the surrounding room. Done with his photography Nadeem felt drawn to look at the esophagus one last time.

Nadeem laid his hands on the esophagus feeling the amazing carved art on the top. Why should he not open it? It is his discovery he should get to see the mummy that he has unearthed. Running his hands off the edge of the esophagus Nadeem felt the wax that held the mummy trapped. Removing his dagger Nadeem drug the sharp point tip through the soft wax. 

Taking a deep breath and recollection himself Nadeem looked down at the esophagus for the last time before pushing the top of the piece of art off. Closing his eyes of coughing as a large gust of cool air left the esophagus Nadeem looks inside. Inside laid a mummified body of what seemed to be a young girl or a really short adult. Little did Nadeem know was that the mummy was indeed a teenage girl that was the past hostess of the Cat Goddess Bastet. By releasing the seal on the esophagus Nadeem had let the goddess out into the world. 

Nadeem’s ignorance was shielding him from what he had just done. Not knowing that this discovery leads to a series of events Nadeem collected some jewels and other goods before venturing home. The gods, however, were not on his side for he died in the desert lost from all civilization.  
\--------

Bastet snapped her eyes open as soon as Nadeem saw the doorway to her tomb. It was finally her time to be released! The decades and centuries of solitude have made Bastet long for any type of social interactions. The time that it took Nadeem to reach her chamber had Bastet brimming with anticipation. Today would be the day she would be free once again. Well as free one could be while in a host’s body. Her past host was great to her Nayeli Mustafa was only with her for fifteen years. The war took away her childhood, stripped her from any love that a child deserves. A war she had no part in, a war that was Bastet’s to fight not young sweet Nayeli. It would be different now Bastet told herself. There would be no war and she would be one with her new host. 

She could feel the human hovering over her prison. They were moving and cutting away the wax, she could smell the sweet oxygen seeping in the crack. Her release was so close! The human shoved the lid off and Bastet took that chance to swipe past him and to her freedom. 

Bastet took on the form of a ghost some would say. She, however, was not visible to the human yet she could shift the temperature of a room and slightly move objects. Bastet knew she could only be in this form for a day at most. She was now on the hunt for a new host.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually want to read my story sorry that it sucks. i really can not write and i feel bad for anybody that opened this story to read some good writing. hope you enjoy even though it sucks.
> 
> ~grae


End file.
